Powder Snow
by Hikaru-Kun
Summary: RikuxSora. Sora is out shopping during the holiday season when he runs into a certain someone....[INPROGRESS]
1. First Glance

**Powder Snow **

Hikaru-Kun: Hi everybody! I'm on a total sugar high right now and this is my very first yaoi fic! I'm probably gonna power write and get a couple stories started! YAY! (it's about time, too!)

This is a Christmas fic. Pairing: Riku x Sora

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters belonging to Square/Squaresoft, so don't bother suing; you won't get much.

Riku – 18

Sora – 17

Kairi is Sora's cousin!

* * *

**SORA **

_Wow! The mall is soooo packed today! _I thought to myself. _I can't believe it's already December! First semester is almost over and I gotta pull my grades up!_ I elbowed my way through the masses of bodies and with great difficulty, made my way into Express for their annual Christmas sale.

_OK! I only have one more person to shop for on my list and then I'm finally done with Christmas shopping!_ I looked around the huge store and walked around slowly, contemplating what to get for Kairi.

**RIKU **

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Cid, the store manager of ExpressMen.

"Sorry, Cid! I could BARELY find parking today! And I almost got in a car accident with some crazy mom! You know how they are during the holiday season!" I hoped Cid would buy the excuse. Besides, I was mostly on time anyways…just not….today!

**3RD PERSON **

Cid's eyes softened and he patted Riku on the head affectionately. "Alright kid, get your rear into gear! Cloud is completely bogged down at the cash registers and God knows he could use a little help or two!"

Riku went to the back and took off his heavy overcoat, revealing a grey v-neck Express shirt and tight, black jeans. Walking out of the back, he bumped into Cloud, who was getting screamed at by some customer who complained about something….he only caught a snippet of the conversation before he was forced to sign in and start working the cash registers.

"No! I want these jeans in size 28x30!" screamed the customer. She was a tall blonde and Riku recognized her from school.

Cloud sweatdropped and nervously said, "I'm sorry, but we don't have..erm…that size! But! We do have it in size 30x30!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT! OH.MY.FRIKKIN'. GOD! I AM SOOOO FRIKKIN' PISSED. I AM GOING.TO.WRITE.A.LETTER.TO.YOUR.BOSS." yelled the blonde.

Riku chuckled at the antics of his coworker before turning his attention to the next customer. He glanced at the line and followed it as it stretched from ExpressMen all the way to the very front of Express (a/n: the two stores are connected together! )

_Great. I am definitely looking forward to all the bitching I'm gonna get from the retarded customers. Gotta put on my happy face now! I hate working in retail. _

Meanwhile…..

**SORA **

"..and we have this lovely cashmere sweater for your cousin and blah blah blah blah blah….." rambled the sales rep. She herself was wearing a hot pink cashmere sweater and looked like a huge cat.

"Umm….I think I'll go with this shirt and corduroy jacket…" I said as I quickly walked away to stand in line to check out.

_Whew! I sure got out of that one! I can't WAIT till I get home! I still have that stupid test to study for in….uh….math! _

45 minutes later…..

**RIKU **

"Next, please!" I called out for the next customer and glanced at my watch.

_Shiiiiiiit! This day is going wayyyyyy tooo slow! I can't wait to get out of here! _

The next customer, with an air of superiority, threw her items down on the counter and huffed, obviously mad that she had to wait in line for so long.

"Your store has terrible customer service! I see that there's a register over there and no one is there to work it! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Blah blah blah blah….."

I gave her a fake smile and glanced at how Cloud was doing. He was ringing up a purchase and chatting amicably with the customer…._Wait a minute, that kid looks so familiar…who is he?_ I wondered as I glanced at Cloud's customer.

Time seemed to stand still as the kid in question gave me a sympathetic look. _Wow, his eyes, they're…..gorgeous, like the sky! They're so expressive….I could just stare at them all day…_I felt a tingle go up and down my spine.

"….HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" I snapped back to reality and quickly rung up the lady's purchases, with the fake smile plastered back on my face.

"Have a nice day, ma'am. Your receipt is in the bag." I said loudly. Before she could interrupt, I called for the next customer.

**SORA **

_Wait a minute, do I know him? He looks so familiar….poor guy, he probably has to deal with customers like her all the time…_

"Hey Sora! Earth to Sora! Your total comes out to $29.83." Cloud said.

"Oops! Sorry! I guess I zoned out!" I quickly said. Cloud and I go wayyyy back. He also happens to be my neighbor and I flashed him an apologetic smile as I handed him my credit card.

"OOOOOOooooOOO! Do you have the hots for Riku? I could hook you up with him!" Cloud yelled at the top of his lungs.

"No! No! It's not like that!" _Gosh! Why does Cloud have to be so loud!_

Riku turned his head and looked at me. I felt my cheeks heat up as he gave me a quizzical look.

I quickly grabbed my bag and left, without so much as a backwards glance.

**RIKU**

_So his name is Sora……Hmmm….It sure suits him perfectly. I wonder what all that was about with him and Cloud? I'll have to ask Cloud about it later… _

I stared at Sora as he left the store and couldn't help but stare at his FINE ass…….

* * *

Hikaru-Kun: Okay! Please review by pressing that pretty lil purple button down below! 

Riku: --Stares at Sora-- -DROOLS-

Sora: --Sweat drop— EH! Runs away….

Riku: NOOOOOOOO MY LOVELY SORAAAaaaaaaaaaa! –Runs after him…--

Hikaru-Kun: Umm……WAIT! I need you guys for the next chapter! I have…um…..POCKY!

Please review!


	2. Total Klutz

**Powder Snow**

Hikaru-Kun: OOOoooKay! I've been really busy! And today's Christmas DAY…So I decided to finish this story! YAY!

Riku: Finally! I can have some of MY Sora!

Hikaru-Kun: Ummm...yeah...whatever Riku...AAAAAANYYways!...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: YadaYadaYada…I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square/Squaresoft or Disney or whatever…

* * *

**3rd PERSON**

It was now 9:00PM at night and all the stores in the mall were closing up. Sora, feeling a bit hungry, decides to grab a bunch of Cinnabons for the trip back home. Unfortunately, it was nearly impossible to eat the Cinnabons and carry a TON of packages at the same time while walking. Suddenly, a door opens on Sora's right and several busy shoppers hurry past, obviously in a rush to get last-minute presents before the mall closed. With all his packages in front of him and a big, juicy cinnamon bun stuffed in his mouth, Sora rushes into the door and his packages fly EVERYWHERE.

**RIKU**

_Whew! Finally! I can go home now and enjoy a…sigh…..quiet Christmas again…_

It was like this every year. I didn't really have any parents or siblings; they died before I knew them. However, I was quite lucky to be supported by an extremely wealthy distant relative, who sent me money every month to get me by and also bought me a penthouse to live in. It was a bit much, I'll admit, and I didn't even need to work to get by, but I needed to get out into civilization and experience how people functioned in society.

_Maybe I'll write a book someday about the evils of working in retail. _I thought.

I was just getting ready to leave when somebody jumped on me from behind.

**3rd PERSON**

"RIIIIIIIIIIIKU!" yelled Cloud as he pounced on Riku's back.

Riku fell over from the momentum and crashed into the ground, causing several mannequins to fall over. One of the mannequin's arms broke off and rolled in front of Cloud, who was also on the ground too.

"OKAY! What was that FOR! Didn't I TELL you not to DO THAT TO ME!" Riku exclaimed.

However, Cloud was not listening to a word Riku was saying. In fact, his complete and undivided attention was focused on the arm lying next to him.

"OMG RIKU! WE KILLED SOMEBODY! LOOK! THEIR ARM IS ON THE FLOOR!"

Cloud promptly fainted. Riku sighed in exasperation and began to clean up the mess on the floor.

**RIKU**

_That idiot….I swear to God, how does he even FUNCTION in society?_

After clearing up the mess and reassembling the mannequins, I dragged Cloud outside and closed up the store. I then attempted to wake Cloud up.

Unfortunately…..

Cloud refused to wake up! He was snoring like a BABY!

I was already mad that he didn't help me clean up the store, so I just left him there on one of the mall's benches to finish his nap.

I heard a loud noise on my left and looked up.

_Looks like some idiot ran into a wall and dropped all his things. _Sigh._ It doesn't look like anybody else is there to help him. Well, I might as well._

**SORA**

I began to pick up all my things and chew my yummy Cinnabon pastry at the same time. It was really sticky, but it warmed me right up! I guess I got a little too excited 'cuz some of the gooey frosting dribbled down the corner of my mouth. However, before I could finish picking up my bags, a shadow fell over me……

**RIKU**

_Wait a minute….isn't that Sora! That really cute guy from earlier today! Shoot! Act cool, act cool…._

I walked up to Sora and noticed he was attempting to stuff a cinnamon bun into his mouth and reach for his packages at the same time. I reached over and helped him to pick up his bags. I guess I must have startled him, because he quickly turned his head towards me and looked at me with his sapphire-blue eyes.

_Wow…those eyes…..are…..so….mesmerizing…. _I felt as if I could see right into Sora's soul. _So that's what they mean when they say that the eyes are like the windows to a person's soul…_

A tingly feeling ran from my neck to the bottom of my spine. I quickly looked away.

"Sooooo, it looks like you dropped your bags…." I said without thinking.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I sound so stupid right now! STUPID!_

I must be insane. I even talk to myself in my head!

Sora struggled with his cinnamon bun before finally swallowing it down.

**SORA**

_This cinnamon bun is really good! But I guess I'll have to swallow you now, Mr. Cinnamon Bun! Bye now!_

"Wait, you look familiar!" I exclaimed. "Aren't you…." I stopped to think about what his name was….I started pouting. It's a bad habit, but I do it whenever I'm thinking really hard.

"RIKU! Right? Right?" He nodded his head so I jumped on him and gave him a BIG hug.

**RIKU**

_OMG….he looks drop-dead sexy with that pout of his…..I could just take off his clothes and rape him right now……._

I blushed and willed myself to stop these naughty thoughts from coursing through my head. I nodded in response to Sora's question and suddenly, I felt a huge weight come crashing down on me. But, unlike Cloud, it was small, and warm……

_What the heck is Sora doing! Oh wait….he's hugging me! NO MORE NAUGHTY THOUGHTS!_

I struggled to control my sexual urges and hesitantly patted Sora on the back.

"YAY! I got your name right! How cool is that?" yelled Sora into my ear. I winced at the loudness and broke off the hug.

I mentally kicked myself for breaking the hug. _Now I'm all cold...Come back to me Sora!_

Sora resumed picking up his packages and I helped him too. We stood up together and I helped him stack the packages together so that he could carry them more easily.

_This kid sure has a lot of people to buy gifts for!_ I thought.

I began staring at Sora again and noticed that a little bit of frosting had made its way down his chin. I motioned for him to wipe his mouth, but instead he……licked his lips…..his luscious, cherry-red lips…..

At this point, my face grew extremely hot and I began to blush even more!

**SORA**

_Oops! I forgot I still had frosting on my chin!_

I licked my lips to try to get the frosting off and I got most of it off! "Thanks Riku," I said loudly.

_Why is Riku still staring at me? He looks really red right now, I wonder if he's coming down with something?_

"Ummm…Riku? Are you okay?" I cautiously asked. "You're really red right now and it looks like you're coming down with something!"

I dropped all my packages on the floor and rushed to Riku. _Oh NO! I dropped my presents AGAIN!_ _Whatever, it looks like Riku is about to faint or something!_

I guided Riku to one of the mall's benches and sat him down. He looked really dazed and I was surprised that he was working at the mall today if he was this sick.

_I can't tell if he has a fever or not….I better check…_

I got in front of Riku and pressed my forehead on his. (A/N: This is the best way to gauge somebody's body temperature, aside from CUDDLING.)

_Hmmmm…It doesn't seem THAT bad, but Riku does feel kinda warm…and, he's shivering too!_

**RIKU**

It happened in slow motion. I saw Sora get in front of me and move, inch by inch, towards my face.

_He's gonna KISS ME! AAAAA WHAT SHOULD I DO?_ I panicked in my thoughts.

I felt Sora's forehead on mine and shivered from the contact. I closed my eyes and then….

I saw Sora move away! _What about my kiss?_

"Umm….Sora? What was that for?" I whispered.

Sora looked at me with a worried gaze and told me that he was just checking to see if I had a fever.

_Man, how disappointing…and I thought I was gonna get a kiss too!_

**SORA**

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked. Riku nodded his head, got up, and walked away.

_I hope he'll be alright. I wouldn't want him to pass out on the street or anything…_

I picked up the rest of my packages and proceeded towards the parking lots.

* * *

Hikaru-Kun: Alright kids! The next chapter will come in about an hour or so…I just wanted to post this chapter 'cuz SOME OF YOU JUST COULDN'T WAIT! 

Don't forget to push that purple button below and write a review!


End file.
